Kitsune, Kitsune
by WalnutWhipz
Summary: Just a one shot I was forced to write by a certain person. Anyway... Naruto reflects on the dwelling past and how he met the person, who changed his life. He became recognized and loved because of that person. And now, he's more happy than ever. Pairing: NarutoxKiba Soft yaoi. If you do not like yaoi, that please, gtfo. Enjoy!


**This is just merely a one shot I was forced to write by a certain person, not mentioning names ^_^ I'm just glad I was able to write it all instead of just leaving it half finished.**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

**Pairing: NarutoXKiba (Non-Graphic, just so you know. It's soft Yaoi)**

**Set in modern day, highschool.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

5 years ago, was the day I met him. The person who changed my life completely. May sound mushy, but you'll understand once you know.

Before I even met him, my life was dark with people's hatred towards me, their loathing words scarred my young mind. I was scared of everyone, afraid if their fists would hit me, making another reminder of the hell I live in. I can never forget those eyes, just staring down on me like I was deformed, evil, like a monster.

It always seemed to rain when I was crying. Call me superstitious or whatever, I don't care. Kids jeered and nicknames me 'Bad fox omen.' Mainly because of the weird facial features I have.

It's raining today. I'm not crying. Nor am I sad. Just...Happy.

**-X-X- 5 years ago**

_"It's the Bad Fox Omen!" _

_"Look at those silly clothes!"_

_"He never talks, he's so weird." _

_I just stared. I just continued to stare down onto my desk, the only thing that wouldn't say anything back if I spoke to it. It's just another day, of this life. Is it weird that I've almost memorized every bad name they've called me?_

_I didn't want to memorize them, but I just did. Now they just keep replaying inside my head, when the kids aren't around to speak themselves._

_"Hey Kiba! What do you think of that transfer student?" Kiba Inuzuka...The popular kid around here. The one I'm most afraid of._

_My head hangs low, hoping my hair would shade my eyes from looking at him. Those red birthmarks, I've always found them...cute._

_"What do you mean by 'that'?" He asks with slight emphasize on the last word, which made me hang my head more._

_"The Bad Fox Omen. It-"_

_"I don't remember a person being called 'it'. Naruto is called Naruto."_

_I gasped. Kiba Inuzuka, is...Standing up for me?_

_Slightly turning my head around, just a little but enough for my eye to see Kiba. He smiles faintly at me. H-He smiled! At m-me! It's not a fake smile either!_

_It's making me blush so madly, so I sharply turned away._

_"But have you seen his clothes though?"_

_"Yeah! Always so trampy."_

_And they're off again..._

**_-x-x-_**

_Kiba never did say anything else again. Not even agreement to the other kid's mean comments, nor did he defend me again. But I'll always savior that moment, when he did defend me. With his kind words, face, smile..._

_"Haha! Oops, I slipped. Guess your clothes are all muddy." She laughed at me. Ino, Ino is her name. The prettiest of the lot. She's just purposely bumped into me, knocking me into the sloppy mud of a path._

_It's raining..._

_"Poor Naruto...So helpless. But you'll always will be. You look like a fox freak. You're a bad omen. You bring shame to everyone. You're worthless."_

_I just stay, sat flat on my butt, umbrella at my side._

_She's right._

_"Yo, Ino! Haven't you got Barbies to play with or got a nail to chip?"_

_K-Kiba!_

_"I was just telling Naruto what a waste of space he is."_

_"The only person that's wasting space is you. People like you are scum, hurting others for the sake of your pleasure. And you know what?" Kiba leans into her terrorized face, her body is shaking in fear of this boy._

_"I don't care if I become like you, to wish bad things upon you in spite of all this. Wasn't it you who told me 'Don't judge a book by it's cover' when Naruto transferred? But then again, you're just another hypocrite. So scat, Ino." And she did. She actually ran away, just at Kiba's command!_

_His hand...His hand is in front of me, offering me help... A-And, I take it. Kiba also picks up my umbrella, and he holds it over my head._

_"You don't have to hold it, I will." His lips...Are smiling again. _

_A warm smile._

**_-x-x-_**

_"Woah~! This house is pretty neat." Kiba is stood there, gaping in amazement at this cluttered mess? There's CD's, clothes, stuff everywhere._

_"Where's your parents? Out?" I simply nod at his eager question before he sits down, his legs cross and eyes darting all over the place._

_I hang my coat on the radiator, so it'll dry off. _

_"Aren't you gonna change? Your clothes are soaked and you'll catch a cold."_

_I shake my head and sit down in defiance._

_"I've just realized." Kiba suddenly speaks after a few minutes of silence. "You don't care if you'll catch a cold or that your clothes are soaked. Because no matter how you dress, people will still make fun of you."_

_He suddenly gasps and slaps his hand over his mouth, "I didn't mean-"_

_"N..." My lips, voice...It's so hard to speak. When did it get hard to speak?" "N-...No...It's...Al...Alright."_

_Kiba blinks rapidly at me before he wore a big, toothy smile from ear to ear. "Your voice! So cute!"_

_"C-Cute?"_

_"Yeah! Cute voice for a cute face, eh?"_

_Kiba. He thinks, I'm cute..._

_"A cute fox, even." He's giggling?_

_"I-I'm not!"_

_"Even cuter when angry!" He giggles more._

_"This will end..." I blurted out. _

_Kiba stops his giggling. "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean...This...You'll just go back with the others and continue to point at laugh at me." I hang my head low once again, eyes beginning to sting._

_"I wouldn't point. But I'd laugh."_

_I knew it._

_"I'd laugh with you, not at you. That's what buddies do. Hey, Naruto, promise me something?"_

_"Y-Yeah...?"_

_Kiba shuffles forward on his knees, a finger beneath my chin. He eventually lifts my head up, our eyes gazing into each others._

_"Promise me, that we'll never be apart. Yeah?"_

_My cheeks! No, they're getting redder! Kiba will see! _

_"I...Promise." _

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

That moment day, was the happiest day of my life.

"So, Kitsune, Kitsune. Please grant me good luck some more."

"You don't need luck." A arm slings around my shoulder and the careless smile of Kiba forms.

"But you have to say it in front of the Fox statue." I point out with a pout.

"So cute when you pout~"

"S-Shut up!"

I swat his arm away before I bow in front of the Fox statue. Turning on my heel slowly, I sigh happily to myself.

"First one there gets to top!" Kiba whizzes past me before I realize!

"H-Hey! That's cheating!"

"Admit it, you enjoy being the Uke!" He shouts back at me as he runs away.

That Kiba...

Kiba Inuzuka.


End file.
